Bella's other side
by XxEmphaticxXxErynxX
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon and never returns. What happens when the Cullen's move to Astoria, Oregon to find a girl who's the exact opposite of Bella except for her chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes? rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: if I was Stephanie Meyers why would I be writing this?!!? XD!**

* * *

**AN: Guess what?!!? I love this plot of this story!!! I want to dedicate this chapter to my BFF batman (leana)!!!**

* * *

_Italic-thoughts_

First day of school. The first day of school since we left Bel-her. My family finally convinced me to move to Astoria, Oregon **(AN: its actually one of the cloudiest cities of the U.S. but I have no clue how many people live there) **with them. As always Alice and I have to be sophomores. It's unfair that Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett get to have all of the fun being juniors.

My family and I were sitting on one of the abandoned lunch tables in the far corner of the cafeteria, with lack of better to do. Astoria High had very little students, maybe 250, so there weren't that many kids here this early. We were sitting in silence when I heard it.

An angel-like voice singing something. She was in line to buy breakfast standing, more like hopping, in front of her friend. Her chin length hazel hair dancing around her heart shaped face. Her long bangs coming down her face only to rest on her forehead. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that hugged her curves nicely without looking sluttish.

_Her pants are so cute!_ Alice thought.

I turned my attention to her black jeans that had a slight flare at the bottom almost covering her black tennis shoes. I finally realized I had no idea what she was singing so I tried to focus solely on her voice.

"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me,

They could care less as long as someone will bleed,

So darken your clothes,

I'll strike a violent pose,

Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me!"

"Dude calm down, normally your not this hyper until second period!" Her friend said TRYING to hold her still by the shoulders.

"I only have the 12 Hershey's kisses that I ate this morning in my stomach; I need a full balance meal. To me that consist of frosted flakes and yogurt." She said with a slight pout on her lips. I chuckled but stopped as soon as Jasper and Alice turned my way. A look of shock and anger across both of there faces. I was immediately afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Elizabeth Renee Reel, do not give me that look." The friend said.

A sudden flash of hatred crossed her eyes as she narrowed them to her supposed friend's face. I didn't have to be jasper to feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. "Samantha Waters, don't you dare call me that name ever again," Fear was written across Samantha's face as she looked into Elizabeth's darkening eyes, "I'm Eliza, you've known me since second grade, and remember the last person who tried that?" She said, her mood obviously brightening as she chuckled.

"Yeah, you gave Max Keeven a bloody lip!" at this point both of the girls were clutching there sides and laughing so loud the whole cafeteria, my family included, looked up at them.

_Annoying, stupid, humans! _Rosalie thought.

_Wow Edward, I didn't know you were so interested in the preppy Goth population._ Emmett thought with a mocking tone in his voice.

_Edward stop it before I go over there and interrogate her. The whole family's emotions are going haywire! _Thought Jasper.

_Slam it to the left, if you're having a good time. Shake it to the right if…_ I interrupted Alice's thoughts.

"Alice what are you hiding from me?" I questioned accusationaly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward." She said with a huge smirk on her face and big too innocent doe eyes.

By the time I looked up Eliza was gone. The bell rung as me and Alice headed towards the English building.

* * *

**So what do you think?!!? please review by clicking that blue button over in --- general area!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: If you can figure out the band who sings this song I will post a new chapter immediately and you will get special mention in my next chapter! Okay well this is how the format will be from now on. The same events will occur but will be from a DIFFERENT POV!!! Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! And to all you people who put me on there favorites list or story alert but didn't post a review… WHY NOT, IT'S THE SAME DAMN BUTTON PEOPLE!!! Sorry I just get a little frustrated… well have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: again I don't own twilight, new moon, or the great and almighty eclipse.**

I woke up to my alarm's incessant buzzing in my ear. I quickly rolled over and hit snooze, noticing the date on the calendar.

"The first day of school, and I'm not freaked out, because I'm an awesome sophomore!" I said to my self realizing how dorky it was to try and convince myself I'm not scared.

I grabbed my outfit that I had planned on wearing and ran into the bathroom. It was a black long-sleeved T-shirt that hugged my curves and a pair of long, black flare jeans. I jumped in the shower and turned on my CD player that I kept in there. I switched the song to one of my favorites and starting singing along…

"Well east coast girls are hip I really dig those styles they wear,

And the southern girls with the way they talk, they knock me out when I'm down there,

The mid-west farmer's daughters really make you feel alright,

And the northern girls with the way they kiss, they keep there boyfriends warm at night,

(Chorus) I wish they all could be California girls…"

As soon as I got out I got dressed and flat-ironed my hair. I brushed my teeth and ran downstairs.

"Shoot, its only 7:30!" I mentally scolded myself for waking up so early.

I still had half an hour before I had to leave for school. I decided to 1) get some Hershey's Kisses and 2) check my e-mail. I ran up the stairs to my seldom-used computer and turned it on. Almost immediately I heard the familiar loud grinding noise signaling that it was on. I clicked on the internet icon and went to This message flashed on the screen:

_Hey Eliza!_

_1 new message!_

I clicked on the inbox tab and saw that I had a message from my best friend:

_Eliza,_

_Me and my big bro are giving you a ride 2 school! C u at 7:45!_

_Sam_

I looked at the clock, 7:34. I looked out the window to see Sam's older brother, Tyler, in the front seat of his black Camry, pulling into the drive-way. I quickly turned off my computer monitor and went down stairs and out the front door, locking it with the key from below the fern. I opened the back door and got in, only to hear Sam start gushing about how nervous she was, which is ordinary for the first day of school.

After a while of being a good friend and pretending to listen by "uhuh"-ing and "yep I totally agree"-ing in the right pauses, I looked down to my newly manicured nails. I remember going to the mall the previous day with Sam and getting a lecture from her and my mother about how I shouldn't have picked such a dark color. I mean is black really that dark?

Before I knew it we were pulling into the familiar parking lot of Astoria High. The wretched puke green and lime yellow school colors decorated the outside of each building. Some posters were hanging saying things like "Go sluggers!!!" our school's mascot.

I swiftly got out, grabbed Sam's arm and ran to the cafeteria waving a goodbye to Tyler. We found the familiar breakfast line and waited. Soon after I got bored this is not very good when it comes to me staying calm. I started bouncing up and down, with lack of better to do, and started singing:

"They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me,

They could care less as long as someone will bleed,

So darken your clothes,

I'll strike a violent pose,

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

"Dude calm down, normally your not this hyper until second period!" Sam friend said TRYING to hold me still by the shoulders.

"I only have the 12 Hershey's kisses that I ate this morning in my stomach; I need a full balance meal. To me that consist of frosted flakes and yogurt." I said trying to make my best puppy-dog face to get her to let me start hopping again.

"Elizabeth Renee Reel, do not give me that look!" She said trying to sound firm and authoritivly.

I could feel the anger wash over me as my body began to heat up and I clenched my fists tightly at my sides. I was about to explode of rage.

"Samantha Waters, don't you dare call me that name ever again," Fear and shock were written across Sam's face, "I'm Eliza, you've known me since second grade, and remember the last person who tried that?" I said chuckling remembering how I hurt poor Max.

"Yeah, you gave Max Keeven a bloody lip!" Now we were clutching our sides trying to breathe through the loud laughter. People were probably watching but I didn't care.

It was my turn at the counter as me and Sam ordered our usual bagel and heading out through the doors we came into just as the bell for first period rang.

"See you in French!" We said in unison to each other. We laughed and I walked to English.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: okay first of… IM SORRY!!! –sobs- I have been so swamped with school projects and I have so much homework to do and I have a D in math ,not good, so I , being the horrible student that I am, am typing this instead of doing my homework. If THAT doesn't prove how much I love you guys nothing will! And on top of it all my internet hasn't been working so I've asked my friend to check my e-mails and I got so many she… she… DELETED THEM! So I have no clue who knew the song so pm me if you did! Anyways here's the story…**

**Disclaimer: -gets cave person accent to dumb it down- Eryn no own Twilight!**

I walked into first period not knowing what to expect. As far as most teachers go Mrs. Brown is the complete opposite of the stereotype. She had strawberry-blond hair that she wore half-up, also she was wearing tight ripped black jeans and a baggy T-shirt with "Green day" in big green letters written across the front.

"Hey, what's up?" she said as she noticed me standing in the doorway. I realized she was pretty, for a human, and wore no make-up. She was maybe in her mid-twenties.

"Is this Mrs. Brown's English class?" I was honestly confused. I scanned the room seeing no one else that could be the teacher, but was this her?

"Yep. We only have one open seat so you can park it there." She said pointing to an empty desk next to Eliza, whom I might add was staring into space.

I sat down as Mrs. Brown started her lecture on Shakespeare. I had, of course, heard it many times before, so I scanned the brains of the people here. I heard a lot of "He's so lucky," and even more "I wish I was him," from the guys but nothing too vital. I turned to Eliza seeing her mouthing words to a song from the 1970's, "You're the one that I want" from 'Grease'. I could hear it easily but was shocked to find out it was from her ipod.

"What?" she wasn't being mean when she said it, but I realized she knew I was staring at her. I hadn't noticed before but she had full red lips and grey eye shadow on her eyelids which were slightly showing over her deep brown eyes.

"Nothing," I said, turning away. I searched her mind for what she thought but I heard nothing. No sound as if… I couldn't read her mind!** (Wouldn't it be mean if I ended it right here;-P)**

I pretended to listen to the boring lecture while thinking of why I couldn't read her mind. I looked up to see the teacher walking slowly towards us as if trying to be quiet. Everyone's eyes were her as she slowly crept down the aisle. I immediately realized what was happening.

"Detention, Mrs. Reel!" She shouted as she pulled the ear plug from Eliza's ear, causing her to jump a good foot out of her seat before sitting back down gracefully. I had never seen a human that graceful and that's probably why the guys here like her so much.

I saw her huff, cross her arms over her chest, and sent death glares to all the people that were still staring at her. I again searched her mind for what she was thinking. I didn't hear anything! No 'Damn, my dads gonna kill me!' or 'I hate Mrs. Brown', nothing!

"Hey, I'm Eliza," A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello, I'm Edward," I said. Using my hand to cover my mouth, copying what she did.

Before I could say anything else, she reached in her backpack and pulled out a sketch book and started to draw on an already cluttered page. I could see a drawing of a rose, a heart, and many other more shapes that were beautiful. After scanning the page for a second, a picture caught my eye; it was a couple, in a warm embrace, gazing at each other lovingly.

"Will you tell me about that picture?" I asked pointing to the picture of the couple.

"I drew that yesterday," she said shrugging her shoulders,"I don't know who they are; I saw them in one of my dreams." She said getting a far away look, as if concentrating very hard on something.

It suddenly dawned on me, that was a picture of Alice and Jasper! That was last week when they went hunting alone together, I could tell because of the disturbing mental pictures I was getting shortly after that moment. I felt my mouth basically drop to the floor as I let this information sink in. This random human girl was getting dreams of all of us vampires?!!? I had to tell Carlisle and the rest of the family.

"Can I see the rest of your drawings?" I asked after finally composing myself. I needed to find out if she had other dreams like this. Sure enough my suspicions were confirmed. The whole damn book was filled with drawings of us!!! I started to notice none of which were me as I started flipping furiously through the book until I felt to warm hands on mine.

"Okay, okay, I get it you don't like the drawings, but you don't need to kill my sketch book!" she said chuckling.

I apologized and then the bell rang. I gathered my things and walked to 'classical music 101' thinking about Eliza.

_Edward, what's wrong, your killing poor Jasper with the recent mood swings!!!_ Alice's angry thoughts rang up to me. She was in math right now along with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I sent Alice a vision of me calling a family meeting in about ten minutes so she could inform the others.

I was in the living room watching the others file in. Alice and Rosalie sat on their husband's laps while Esme sat next to Carlisle on the love seat. Our house was similar to the one in forks, okay so it was EXACTLY the same as the house in Forks but all of our houses were very similar. As everyone finally settled down, I explained what happened that day.

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! I know I have no right to ask for mercy in the reviews but please at least review to tell me either that: a) I'm a jerk b)that I am the best author in the world or c)both!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey all!!! I of course wrote this chapter in the infinitely boring class of language arts!!! OK so b sure to check out my profile and pm and review me!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR ECLIPSE!!!**

I walked to English to see Mrs. Brown writing on the dry erase board. She was a pretty cool teacher, when you aren't on her bad side, like I am frequently. I've had many unfortunate things happen to get me into trouble ranging from passing notes to a random outburst or two. I took my assigned seat in the middle of the classroom and set my stuff down.

After a couple of minutes I turned on my ipod and started to stare blankly at the wall thinking about my mother's and my pasts'. I mouthed along with the words to "you're the one that I want" from 'Grease' while thinking.

My mother lived in a small town in Washington, she never told me the name so I never asked, and that's where she got raped. It seams kind of ironic for the police chief's daughter to get raped, let alone pregnant because of the rape, but she became ashamed and ran away. She moved here shortly after changing her last name so we could live a new life. I was born on June 5, 2010 and a now 17. I was named Elizabeth Renee Reel taking my mother's last name.

Her name is Isabella Marie Reel. Our past is kind of a touchy subject so I refrain from bringing it up. Sometimes I sneak into her room late at night to here her saying either "Stay please stay," or "No!!! Go away,", but I just go back into my room and pray she is alright along with my nightly prayer of wishing that her clumsiness doesn't get her fired from her waitress job.

I was ripped from my recollections as I heard Mrs. Brown talking to a new student.

"We only have one open seat so you can park it there." She said pointing to the seat next to me. I doubt he saw me looking at him because I have acquired over the years the skill of looking out of the corner of my eye and nobody can tell.

He mumbled a quick 'thank you' and came over here. He was tall, had bronze colored hair that really accented his butterscotch eyes. I looked away and started thinking of my past again; only to be interrupted by the feeling someone was watching me. I looked over to the new student and sure enough he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be mean, I just wanted to know but I bet you my tone betrayed my intentions.

"Nothing." He said turning to look at the board. He was pretending to pay attention to the lecture but it was obvious he was not paying attention, at least obvious to an over attentive person like me.

I again looked back to the wall only to be interrupted yet again.

"Detention Ms. Reel!" Mrs. Brown said while pulling my ear plugs out of my ears. I was so scared I nearly jumped out of my seat. I just huffed, crossed my arms over my chest, and started staring down all of the people who were still looking at me. I quickly became bored so I thought I should introduce myself to the new student.

"Hey, I'm Eliza." I whispered so quietly I almost thought he didn't hear.

"Hello, I'm Edward." He said while using his hand to cover his mouth so the teacher didn't see.

I had the sudden urge to draw so I reached into my backpack and pulled out my old torn sketch book and flipped to an already cluttered page that was filled with drawings. I started to finish drawing a heart with a rose going through it. **(if you look on klutz122's page there icon is this...i remembered seeing this picture but i forgot who's it was so i didnt credit it... i am now!!!)**

"Will you please tell me about that one?" he said pointing to a picture f a couple in a warm and loving embrace. It was one of my favorites and I chose not to be modest in explaining it because it was also my best.

"I drew that yesterday," I said shrugging my shoulders," I don't know who they are; I saw them in one of my dreams." I said. I immediately got a far away look on my face as if concentrating on something hard.

I loved this part of explaining because it normally freaked people out but he just stared harder at the page until his face got an indescribable look, but you could almost see the gears clicking in his head as he figured something out.

"Can I see the rest of your drawings?" he asked, visibly calmed down. I slowly handed him the book.

He started flipping through the pages calmly at first, but then each turn got progressively faster, and faster, to a point where I thought he was going to rip it. I finally got fed up.

"Okay, okay I get it you don't like the drawings but you don't need to kill my sketch book!" I said chuckling.

He apologized quickly and then the bell rang. I slowly gathered my things and stepped out of the door saying bye to Mrs. B. I walked half way to French before I met up with Sam. She babbled on about how we have to run a 2-mile in P today and I pretended to listen until we walked into the classroom.

I saw Ms. Chlebell slouching over her desk and all of the male student population was staring at her over exposed breasts coming out of the top of her tight red shirt. She was also wearing a short black skirt that her waist length black hair was almost longer than. This was going to be a long Monday!

AN: **What do you think? ****REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**OKAY DONE WITH RANT!**


	5. Chapter 5

I am so SO sorry for not updating

**I am so SO sorry for not updating! I got grounded for bad grades but I promise there will be an update soon! I know I'm the worst fan fiction author on the planet but please forgive me!! I am grateful that u all love my story and I'm exceptionally grateful to my beta: Klutz122 for her patience and forgiveness!! And a special thanks to my asfaawbffe Edwardjustproposed for not strangling me!**


	6. Chapter 6

She's baaaaaaaack

**She's baaaaaaaack!! I know ur probably really mad at me but I want to say I'm sorry for not updating! My low grade in math caused me to become grounded but I promise to update sooner now!! And sorry to my beta for not sending this to you first I just needed to put it out there! I'm switching up the order of things and will just switch POV's as I please! And since none of you had killed me yet I'm giving you not one… BUT TWO awesomeness chapters to read! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn (especially Stephenie's ;-P) so I do not pretend to own twilight!! **

**Edward's pov:**

"So some freaky girl knows our secret?" Rosalie asked still in a daze.

"Let me clarify she doesn't know our secret but she has 'seen' us."

"But she's never met us." Alice said completely oblivious.

"I think what Edward is trying to say is that she has had glimpses of us in her dreams and draws them. She has never met us personally." Carlisle said trying to clear up the suspicion and confusion.

I have yet to tell them that I can't read her mind. It would only freak them out more. So I quietly excused myself from the conversation and went up to my bedroom. The room was the same as always, except I opted for no windows. It felt more relaxing knowing I was in my own little world with no reminders of Bella to depress me. Typically I would read a book but I decided against that and laid in my bed willing sleep to over power me knowing that it never will.

**Eliza pov:**

We, being Sam and I, took our seats in the far back of the room. We made this arraignment specifically because the two kids who sat in front of us were strategically placed to block Mrs. Chlebbels "show".

"So did you hear about the new kids?" Sam asked. She obviously new that no one within a ten mile radius DIDN'T know which led me to think she had met one and wanted to start gushing.

"No I had no idea we were getting new students," I said laying on the sarcasm heavily, "Please enlighten me."

That earned a scowl from her but she continued, "There's this one named Emmett who ran the two mile in eleven minutes and twenty two seconds! I couldn't believe it! Then since he finished early he had to do weight room and I swear to god I nearly feinted when I saw that he had benched two hundred fifty!" **(He has to keep up the human act so he benched a 250 even though we all know he can bench WAY more!)**

"HOLY SHIT!" at that particular moment I realized that I had shouted that leaving every set of eyes on me except for Mrs. Chlebbel who had her head in her hands shaking her head side to side slowly.

"Um… Pardon my French?" immediately the whole class had started laughing and Mrs. Chlebbel continued class as if the little incident didn't happen.

I turned back to Sam who was trying to control her giggles by covering her mouth. "Oh, come on, don't act so surprised. You new that was bound to happen." I whispered to her.

When she finally stopped laughing she sighed, "I can't believe I still hang out with you when you do stuff like that." She said jokingly.

"You love me cause I do stuff like that!" I ribbed.

"No, no, no!" she said wagging her finger back and forth, "I love you in SPITE of that." This sent me and her into another round of laughter and trying, unsuccessfully, not to snort.

-Time lapse-

"Hey mom!" I shouted as I tossed my backpack onto the floor. I walked into the kitchen to see her making my favorite, sloppy Joes. I bounded over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Hon, how was your first day being a sophomore?" she asked politely and attentive as ever.

"Good and how was your day?" I knew what she was going to tell me before she even said it. It was the same response she had given me since I was five.

"It was fine. I made your favorite." She said as she jerked her chin to the stove.

"Thanks." And that was the end of the conversation. My mother wasn't much of a talker but that was fine since the silences didn't feel uncomfortable. I always would take this opportunity to watch her cook. I always liked to see the light in her eyes as she cooked. It was like her favorite hobby. And I liked to watch her cook because she looks beautiful.

Her features some how or another never seemed to age, she looked just as she had when she had me if not prettier. And I would always joke with her that one day I will look older then her. When she finished she came over and handed me the plate.

"Here you go dear." She said as she kissed my forehead and walked into the other room. I liked how she always left me to eat alone. It gave me time to think about my day or just to read in silence. She never ate with me and when I asked her about it when I was seven she just said she ate at work.

After finishing my food and rinsing off my plate I walked into the living room to see my mother watching Romeo and Juliet for the umpteenth billion time. I had watched it with her so many times I had memorized it. "I'm more of an Othello girl myself." I said jokingly as she nearly fell off the couch from scaring her.

"Eliza, I've asked you once, I'll ask you again… PLEASE STOP SCARING ME!!" my mother yelled more then asked. **(-gets sing song voice- Bella is a bad ass, Bella is a bad ass!)**

"Sorry I just wanted to let you know I'm going upstairs to read." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Make sure to e-mail Sam I said 'Hi'!" she said quickly knowing that the book wont keep me occupied for long.

"I probably won't be down later on tonight." I said giving her a peck on the cheek. My mother always went to bed later then me but somehow manages to wake up at 5:30 a.m. every morning.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Sweet dreams." **(notice how Bella says sweet dreams…)**

"See yah in the morning."

"See yah in the morning."

I KNOW I PUT THAT SHE WOULD SNEAK INTO BELLA'S ROOM WHILE SHE WAS ASLEEP BUT PLEASE I BEG OF YOU DISREGARD THAT!! **Isn't that good night thing cute? Me and my mom say that to each other every night! So review and tell me what you think! And im starting a new thing where if someone can guess the song from the lyrics I give you get special mention and I update immediately! Here are the lyrics:**

"Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight,

Lead me, out on the moonlit floor,

Lift your open hand, strike up the band,

And make the fireflies dance and silver moon sparkly,"

**Have fun figuring that out!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Here's my second chapter that you get until someone guesses the song

**Here's my second chapter that you get until someone guesses the song!! Again to my asfaawbffe who is visiting her father across the country from me… I MISS YOU ;-( !! And to my beta Klutz 122 again sorry!**

**Bella's pov:**

I got ready faster then any human was expected to so my daughter, bless her heart, always accepted the fact that I woke up at 5:30 and never questioned it. She couldn't know the truth. That I never went to sleep so in truth I never woke up.

I finished doing my hair in a matter of seconds and went into Eliza's room to check on her one last time before I left for work. It was routine for me to do this so I would know she was safe before I would start my ten hour day.

I cracked her bedroom door open the tiniest bit and there she was, my personal savior. I probably wouldn't be here if not for her. She was the one person who saved me from the Volturi's wrath. She was the one that convinced them I should stay alive, or rather existing. I will never know how she did it.

_-Flash back-_

_I was walking from La Push to the forest to go on a walk with Eliza. She sat there resting peacefully in my arms. She looked so content just to stay with me forever and I was glad that she was, and is, mine._

_"We've been looking for you Isabella." Came a voice from ten yards away. I didn't recognize the voice. But it sounded withered. "You're coming with us."_

_I don't remember what happened till I was standing in a giant room in Italy and facing the trio from the painting in Carlisle's study._

_"Hello Bella! I'm delighted to see you but if I may ask who is this?" said one of the trio. I didn't know what was going on. Who was this man? "Oh, I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Aro." He said as if guessing my thoughts._

_"This is Eliza." I said gently gesturing to my daughter._

_"She looks just like you." He said, "May I please hold her?"_

_"Why?" I wasn't trying to be rude or disrespectful, but over the years I've become more wary about people._

_"Allow me to explain, I can see every memory you have ever had by physical contact. I doubt it would work on you but may I try it on Eliza?"_

_I gazed down at my daughter as she opened her eyes and yawned. I chuckled and handed her to Aro. He held her for a moment as she closed her eyes and after a few moments she opened her eyes and giggled as if enjoying a personal joke. Aro looked between me and her for a moment with a look of astonishment on his face._

_"You're very lucky Isabella, to have a daughter as loving and compassionate as herself." Then a look of regret crossed his eyes. "I'm sorry however but I cannot let you leave here with your heart beating, for her sake I'm going to give you a choice. You are the human that knows too much. So you must make a decision, but your heart has to stop beating one way or another."_

_I gasped and, if not for me holding Eliza, I would have feinted on the spot. I thought about it looking into her big brown eyes and, as if we were having a silent discussion, I swear I could see her nod her head. And with that I took the deep breath trying not to cry and trying to muster up all my courage as I said these next two words:_

_"Change me."_

_ -End flash back-_

I walked down the stairs and looked out the window only to notice the deadly ice slick that was between me and my truck.**(basically the same truck but the other one she had to leave with Charlie) **After a few attempts, and a few falls, I made it to the Chevy in one peace. On the way to work I thought about last night and how Eliza was joking with me about her looking older then me one day. Is it safe, to keep her in the shadows about me being a vampire, or should I tell her? Would she tell anyone, would she run away from me?

But what if she was okay with it and wouldn't tell anybody, or, and this or I did not want to happen, what if she wanted to be changed? I don't think I'd be able to handle that. Should I put my daughter through what I went through? I think I would be able to handle it because at least she would be with me through it… What am I thinking?? I shouldn't be planning my life for her.

It was then sitting in the car argueing with myself that I came to a conclusion: If she ever asks me why I'm not aging, or why I don't sleep, or something like that I will tell her the truth and the whole truth because I will never lie to my daughter!

**What do you think? The lyrics are the same:**

"Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight,

Lead me, out on the moonlight floor,

Lift your open hand, strike up the band,

And make the fireflies dance and silver moon sparkly,"

**And most importantly…:**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
